Nene
|jname = ネネ |rname = Nene |ename = |first = |affltion = Straw Hat Pirate Unitopia Kingdom |ocupation = Pirate Nurse Princess (Formerly) |jva=Mika Kanai |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 76,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} Nene also known as Demon Girl is the Nurse of the Straw Hat Pirates she was the princess of Unitopia Kingdom her homeland and was ruin by the Lost Pirate and force fed eaten the Mao Mao no Mi a Demon Beast Devil Fruit by the one of the Captain of the Lost Pirates Krystella which causes her to become violently berserk if she does not regularly eat curry, which became her favorite food as a result. She soon Returns to her Country Unitopia and saves it from the Lost Captain Krystella rule with the Help of the Straw Hat Pirates She later forfeit title as the New Queen of her Kingdoms and past it down to Her Younger Twin Sister Cece to continue her journey with the Straw Hats She is the fourteenth member of the crew and the fifteenth to join Luffy, as well as being one of the youngest members on board along Chosuke Chopper and Rokuren. Appearance Nene is a short petite girl with fair skin. As of her introduction, has orange-peach colored hair and purple eyes and tied into two tails by red ribbons. she wears a Lime dress and leather shoe and continues to wear them throughout the Sky Island Saga In the Long Ring Land Arc she wears a sleeveless top and short pants during the Water 7 Arc she wore a long-sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh-high socks. After The Timeskip has also grown taller (though she is still rather short at 160 cm), slim, curvaceous, and quite well-endowed with a pronounced hourglass figure she wore a dark kimono with a sash that partially revealed her cleavage. Personality Nene is a sweet timid and innocent young girl is soft-spoken bright cheerful and polite young girl she is also somewhat naive she developed a habit of fainting when she gets too excited. Nene is a polite girl and is extremely shy toward strangers but will opening up to them after getting to know them better is a nurturing sort of person, always looking out for others and willing to assist them in any way that she can as shown where she help Chopper in treated others. She is also very afraid of people with a scary face does not fare well under pressure and She is quick to panic when something goes awry and tends to over think situations when under pressure or stress, however, she can somewhat able to open up to them she also somewhat had a childish side such as fooling around with Luffy and the other immature member of the crew despite her naive and timid behavior she is very polite and does call people by their respectful honorific At Beginning when she first join the Straw Hats She suffers from extreme depression and self-esteem issues due to her being force fed Demon Beast Devil Fruit by Krystella and what happen to Unitopia and was often be a target of emotional abuse or manipulation. However she becomes more confident and slowly opens up to the Straw Hat Pirates, although at first she does not notice the changes until much later. Nene doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her crew or friends, Nene will fight without hesitation. Nene is very optimistic and idealistic, sometimes to the point of naivete and despite having seen the poor odds they faced She may be modest in receiving praise, yet her maturity and tenacious will shine through to inspire her friend and always caring about others feelings and well-being. Nene Like Chopper will believe just about anything he hears, making her easy prey for Usopp's stories and his "Sogeking" disguise. she also believed Nami when she lied to Lola about being a man, even though the truth was very obvious. In fact, until Jinbe stated otherwise, she thought that the captain's duty was not to listen to anyone. Nene also believed the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates were the real Straw Hats despite them looking nothing like their real counterparts. Nene has a running gag with many people becoming enthralled with her based solely on her cute appearance which often left her either happy or confuses depending on the person. After the Timeskip. Nene mature a lot although she is still gullible at times she is shown remain calm in the tensest situation and has become more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. Power and Abillities Nene was originally considered one of weak member" along with Chosuke Nami Usopp Chopper and Rokuren. This lay largely in her lack of battle intuition and naïveté at the time, though it is shown that she has gotten much more capable after his two years of training on the Torino Kingdom. Devil Fruit Nene was force-fed a Devil Fruit call the Mao Mao no Mi a Demon Beast type Devil Fruit by one of the Captain of Lost Pirate she would turn into monstrous demon and go out of control if she does not eat something that she dislike which it curry like many Demon Beast type the user has little control over this she can also utilize the Demon Beast Sphere and gain access to some various power such the ability to breath wind which is powerful to inflicting Damage after she manages to gain some control over her powers and discover that she can shapeshift her body into weapon in her partial demon beast state and can give her the power to change any and all parts of her body into weapons like her hands turning into blades, claws or huge mechanical gauntlets. Physical Abillities Nene does not possess any superhuman strength before she ate her Devil Fruit Nene also has extreme levels of superhuman endurance, able to withstand powerful attacks from CP9, and even when badly injured, she could force herself to transform into her demon beast form and ultimately survived the immense strain, despite her injuries and fatigue that left her unable to move. Nene also had high levels of speed and agility. During the two years she spent in the Torino Kingdom, She underwent extensively intense physical training to further increase her natural physical strength. Medical Expertise Nene has some medical knowledge where she assists Chopper treated Hayate injuries against Logan which results in her becoming the Nurse of the Straw Hat and become Chopper assistant. Her medical skills and knowledge improve a lot when study under Chopper even more when she and Chopper spent in the Torino Kingdom, and her knowledge of pharmacology have vastly increased. Relationship Crew Nene get along with Straw Hat well especially with her Female Crewmates Monkey D Luffy Nene admire Luffy and Often Refer Big Brother Luffy and she often fools around with him along with Magnes Usopp Chopper Mimi and Rokuren. Date D Hayate Nene views Hayate as an older brother figure and always talk to him when she feels trouble and has a great liking for Hayate and calling him Big Bro. Chosuke Chosuke shown to care for Nene and may have a crush on her Nene, in turn, took a liking for Nene and she considers Chosuke as a good friend Roronoa Zoro Nene is rather afraid of Zoro due to often look scary Chen Saizo Nami Nene view Nami as a Sister Figure Nami in return also develop strong affection when she feels troubled and emotionally saddening she all way would go to Nami and hug her and affection call her big sis and Nami was quite fond of her Victor Magnes Usopp Nene Due to her naïve nature Nene is a fateful listener to Usopp's lies, most of which she really believes, at least for a short time. Initially bonding with Usopp as one of the weaker members of the crew, Usopp advised her along with Chopper that "you must always still do what you can do for the crew". This includes never running away in certain circumstances, especially when the dreams of your friends aren't being taken seriously. she has taken this advice deeply to heart ever since. Vinsmoke Sanji Since Nene is one of youngest members of the crew Sanji cares for her Nene also states that Sanji is a kind-hearted person which is a good thing making her very fond of Sanji. Ayasato Yuri Ron Tobi Nene showed to like Tobi even before Tobi his true personality and her Devotion to Tobi led her to let her devil fruit power go out of control against Kumadori during his battle in the Judiciary Tower. Tony Tony Chopper Nene bond with Chopper exist in two different level First is that Nene is very fond of Chopper and she also assists Chopper on treat other as well another is that they share similar naiveness and would believe anything they hear Nico Robin Nene view Robin as a mother figure Deimon Mimi Mimi consider Nene as a little sister in return Nene consider her as a Big sister they are quite fond of each other Nene stated she feels lonely when Mimi isn't around and that looking at her photos makes her feel better. Rokuren Franky Brook Navigation Category:Character Category:Straw Hat Pirates